


Look on my works, ye Mighty and despair

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Based on 4b trailer, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, M/M, Possession, a little dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: John felt his way through a labyrinth of passages, feeling a darkness cloaking his heart; in the air was a heavy, almost nauseating feeling ofdarkthat was unexplainable to anyone else but strangely familiar to a man of John's profession.(Inspired by John Constantine in the 4b trailer)





	Look on my works, ye Mighty and despair

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Percy Shelley's poem 'Ozymandias'

_'The legends better bloody be right about this.'_ John Constantine thought as he approached what he could only call as a (barely) 'domesticated cave.'

In their quest to find Neron - and save Dez - Gideon had picked up on a spike in demonic activity across areas of California. There were several high concentration spots on the map and being the _master of the dark arts_ (not bloody wotsits face) he was taking this one up alone whilst the Legends tackled the others. 

Cautiously, John pushed open the wooden-slatted door - the hinges squeaking slightly - and stepped through. He kept his back to the wall as his eyes adjusted to the dingy surroundings, his feet sinking slightly into the sand. He flicked open his lighter - the flame only moving slightly with each step. John felt his way through a labyrinth of passages, feeling a darkness cloaking his heart; in the air was a heavy, almost nauseating feeling of _dark_ that was unexplainable to anyone else but strangely familiar to a man of John's profession.

The passages suddenly opened up to a main clearing within the cave. With uncharacteristic caution, John peered around before he stepped into the - relative - open, feeling uneasy. 

The room was riddled with antiquated looking cabinets, vials and jars. Hammered into the walls were chains and manacles that hanged, almost tauntingly, still.

Beckoning him to investigate further. 

John could see a raised slab of rock that was no doubt a makeshift operating table with tools sitting by the side in readiness, dry with red. John had seen enough to not quite call it a horror-show but it was a contender.

The smothering feeling grew fiercer as he neared the instruments of 'science' and it was almost as if he couldn't breathe.

No. He _couldn't_ breathe.

John clawed at his throat, fumbling with his shirt collar buttons to try and reduce the pressure around his throat. The seemingly invisible grip was unflinching and John felt his lungs scream under the pressure as he desperately tried to regain his breathing.

And then he was lifted, like a ragdoll, and thrown back into the cave wall with intense power. As he landed with a tremor on the sand he coughed and spluttered, gasping almost feverishly. Static crackled in his ear as his comm fizzled.

"Sara? Ray? Anybody?" He coughed through haggard breaths, cradling his torso.

Out of the shadows, a figure emerged, the one fueling the darkness. John could barely see the outline through his swimming vision.

"Let me see you, John Constantine." A chillingly familiar voice announced.

He felt himself lifted until he was shifted onto his knees and for those short few moments it was like all his organs were being crushed.

With extreme effort, John lifted his head.

 

No.

No this wasn't fair.

This was hell on earth.

He was there already.

 

"Dez..."

 

"Do you like the body I borrowed?" Taunted the demon, that was no doubt Neron.

"You bloody basta-" Started John before the pressure around his throat returned and his words were choked out of him.

"Enough of that, I think." Complained De- _Neron_ sweetly.

John's heart sank, seeing his Dez again; all those memories, all those feelings of happiness, love, security, _fulfilment_ wiped away.

"You have the deed to my soul, isn't that enough?" Bargained John.

"Why would that be when I can have so much fun with you here." Replied Neron.

John tried to move, to stand, but Neron tutted and flicked his fingers creating an invisible force that kept John kneeling. 

 

"What's happened to John Constantine, the one who's _all trench coat and arrogance," _Mimicked Neron, "Love. That's it, only love can make a man so _weak."___

__"You have no right, no bloody right, Neron." John spat with as much venom as he could muster, trying desperately not to look at Dez’s face without every tender moment between them being corrupted._ _

__"Ooh, Johnny," Sighed Neron, John wincing at the name, "I can do whatever I want. Who do you think it was who sent your team on a wasted trip around California?"_ _

__Neron sauntered slowly around John, teasing his hand across John's shoulders, "All to get you alone."_ _

__John grimaced, trying desperately to shift but the force kept him anchored to the ground. John muttered a spell under his breath in an attempt to get overthrow the bonds but Neron was quicker._ _

__

__It was like he was back in his hotel room - he was flipped onto his back and cried out loudly when Neron stretched and contorted his body, fingers scrabbling in the sand. He was lifted up, suspended briefly in motion, before being slammed straight back down, breath ripped out of his already bruised and war-torn lungs._ _

__"And back up." Smiled Neron who maneuvered John back to his knees, the warlock panting heavily, body practically cracking under the strain._ _

__Neron grabbed a long, curved blade from on top the medicine cabinet and watched as Constantine eyed him carefully as he ran his finger along the edge of the blade._ _

__"Why are you doing this?" Sighed John, sounding utterly dejected._ _

__"Because I want to make you suffer, John Constantine. Here _and_ in Hell." Smirked Neron._ _

__John bowed his head briefly, taking a shuddering breath before looking up, "Well whatever you bloody well want to do to me, do it now."_ _

__"Oh don't think I'm going to make it that easy." Tutted Neron, stepping towards John, "Not when I'm wearing a body that you love so much. Your suffering is exquisite, truly."_ _

__

__Neron rested the point of the blade on John's collar bone, the pressure nicking his skin slightly._ _

__"This is a warning, John Constantine. Keep yourself and those... _meddling_ Legends away from my dealings," Warned Neron, digging the blade in slightly further causing John to hiss in pain, "You will not be getting your _precious_ Desmond back or you'll be joining him in Hell sooner than you'd like. I wonder if your screams will be as beautiful as his."_ _

__"You fuc-" John shouted before Neron pulled the blade down, scoring down his chest._ _

__"This is your only warning." Spat Neron before bringing down the hilt of the blade across John's forehead, knocking him out cold._ _

__

__"John? John? _John!"__ _

__"Eurgh bloody hell." Gasped John as he felt the vision return around his eyes. He lifted his hand up to his forehead and saw the faces of Sara and Ray swimming in front of his face._ _

__"How'd you know to come get me?" Asked John as Ray gently pulled him upright._ _

__"The locations we went to were a dead end and we realised your comm had gone offline. We had Gideon check and she found significant electrical interference _and_ demonic activity in your area. We figured you'd maybe want some back up." Explained Sara._ _

__John smiled grimly; could have done with some backup earlier._ _

__

__"What happened?" Ray asked, looking to John's shirt._ _

__John looked down and saw his stained red shirt. The cut wasn't deep enough to be fatal - or even deep enough for John to bleed out - but it was deep enough to know that Neron meant every word._ _

__"Neron," Winced John, "He's using Dez's body and wanted to give me a little reminder not to meddle in his affairs," John grappled with the cave wall behind him and hauled himself up, unable to disguise his winces and groans, "But i'm coming for him and I will not _stop_ till I have."_ _

__"Good job you have some Legends to help you out then." Grinned Sara._ _

__John smiled weakly - not voicing his concerns - and held onto Ray's arm for support as they made their way back through the labyrinth of tunnels._ _

__He was not quitting on Dez. He would not stop until his soul was free and if that meant breaking every bone in his body, or going to the ends of the earth - facing Neron, he would do it._ _

__For Desmond. Forever and always, for the man who changed him - for the better._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't intending on writing any Legends but then the trailer came out and I was inspired! I don't actually think it is Desmond in the clip of John kneeling down but I thought it would be interesting if it was. I think it could possibly be from the episode "The Eggplant, the Witch and the Wardrobe" but I'm not sure, either way, John looked quite afraid which got my mind ticking.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and kudos and comments are also appreciated <3 So happy that Legends is returning! May add more to this fic, it depends on 4b plays out.
> 
> Find me on [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rycbarmerlin) where I mainly post Legends/Shadowhunters and recently The Magicians.


End file.
